Do You Love Me?
by BlackDove of Blessings
Summary: Yuuri has been watching Wolfram a lot lately and Wolfram is curious. Find out what's bugging Yuuri...  This is an alternate prequel to Yuuri and Wolfram part 2. I hope you like it, Read and Review. :


Do You Love Me?

Yuuri and Wolfram where outside watching some of the men working on the fallen castle wall. You might be wondering why the wall was broken in the first place. Well that is due to one Annishina Von Karbalnikof and her eccentric inventions. Poor Gunter was still with Gisela in the hospital wing after being the unfortunate victim of Annishina's newest invention. Thus the reason Yuuri was not in his lessons today.

Yuuri turned to look at Wolfram, he was in charge of keeping the men in line and ordering what was to be done with the wall repairs. The sun was out but it was a bit cloudy so it was nice and cool outside, the wind blowing through Wolfram's golden hair from his face. But even with the cool air Yuuri felt himself blush, which he'd been doing a lot lately. He kept catching himself watching Wolfram as he went about his day, and if Wolfram turned to look at Yuuri he would hastily look away and hope his rushing heart would slow. His gaze on Wolfram was a little more intense this time and as Wolfram turned to look curiously at him he just couldn't bring himself to turn away from Wolfram's gaze.

Wolfram, too, had been wondering as to the looks Yuuri'd been giving him. It wasn't bad or anything, it was just that Wolfram wasn't used to having Yuuri stare at him, it was usually the other way around. He wondered if this may be Yuuri's way of finally accepting that he was his fiancé and male. And as he hoped it was this the case, the thoughts of the constant denial being expected but no less hurtful then they were at the start, and wondered if it would help Yuuri in his acceptance of him. He was at the point when he would pretty much try anything. And as these thoughts flowed through his head Wolfram kept his gaze steady and hopefully non-threatening as he looked at Yuuri. "What is it Yuuri?" Wolfram asked, Yuuri blushed and lightly coughed to clear his throat.

"It's nothing." Yuuri said, as he turned away, but Wolfram was not having it anymore. He wasn't the most patient person you know and this, in his opinion, had been going on long enough; it was time he found out what Yuuri was thinking. So, he grabbed Yuuri's shoulder before he could go back to watching the men and then placing his hand on one hip and as his other hand still held Yuuri Wolfram turned him back around.

"It's not nothing wimp, spit it out." Wolfram insisted. "If it was, you wouldn't keep staring at me. So what is it?"

Yuuri looked at Wolfram's face, there was overwhelming curiosity sitting there, along with a bit of worry as to what Yuuri could be thinking. Yuuri felt guilty because he hadn't wanted to make Wolfram upset, he was just trying to keep away the embarrassing truth that he liked looking at Wolfram from being found out. Yuuri sighed. '_Well here goes_.' Yuuri thought.

"Wolfram you're handsome." Yuuri said and let his innocent smile loose, hoping that this would satisfy Wolfram's curiosity without him having to go any further as to why.

Wolfram's face bloomed into a light blush. His heart rate jumped at such an innocent face, and words that were so easily said by Yuuri. Wolfram answered with a "Huh?" To say he was a little shocked was an understatement, thus the reason for the lame comeback. It was Yuuri after all; the wimp who never admitted he was Wolfram's fiancé, who never gave any indication to Wolfram that he liked him, and here Yuuri was saying he was handsome. Why all of a sudden?

Yuuri nervously laughed and scratched his cheek. "I said Wolfram, you are handsome."

Wolfram nodded, "I thought that was what you said." Wolfram's blush increased, as did his anger. "Is this some kind of joke Yuuri?" Yuuri stumbled back at the sudden shout.

"What? Of course not!" Yuuri tried to calm Wolfram down, but he seemed pretty riled. "Why do you say that?"

"Why wouldn't I, for the last two years you've done everything in your power to make sure that people don't think you like me, you've done everything to make sure I didn't believe that I have a chance by ignoring my status and only treating me as a friend, and now you're suddenly watching me all the time. Looking at me with this look on your face, and telling me I look handsome. Why now, what are you planning?"

Yuuri was feeling really bad now, everything Wolfram had said was true, and he could understand Wolfram thinking that way, but what truly got to him was the visible pain in Wolfram's face and voice. He was really worried about one little comment.

"It's true Wolfram, I have ignored your feelings because I only want us to be friends but I'm not joking with you." Yuuri shyly looked towards the ground as he moved his foot around. "Truthfully the first time I saw you my first thought was that you were a handsome boy. Though we both know you're not a boy, but an experienced soldier," Yuuri hurried to add at Wolfram's small scowl. "And though I've never accepted that we're engaged, that doesn't mean that I haven't always thought that you were handsome." Wolframs blush darkened but he didn't say anything back. "Wolfram?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram looked Yuuri in the face and a smile appeared. "Thanks Yuuri." Wolfram, still with a blush, turned back to his men. Yuuri continued to watch him, a feeling of disappointment rising in him. For some reason he'd thought Wolfram would react differently. _'What's wrong with me, what did I expect, that he would tell me I was too? God I sound like a wife waiting for a complement.'_ Yuuri stuttered, what? Yuuri looked to Wolfram again and then away as a blush rushed to his face. He needed to get out of there, he was definitely getting too hot, because there was no way he'd just placed himself as a wife. _"Besides if anything Wolfram would be the wife and I'd be the husband. What! Is wrong with me! Get out of here now, Yuuri."_ Yuuri was in need of a distraction and an idea popped into his head

"Hey Wolfram, I'm going back inside, I think I'll do some paper work." Wolfram turned to Yuuri a soft expression on his face and he smiled gently.

"Ok, I'll see you later Yuuri." Then Wolfram's attention was turned towards one of his men and he began yelling commands. Yuuri turned and hurriedly headed back into the castle.

…..

Yuuri shocked Gwendal when he walked in and asked for some paperwork to do. Though Gwendal was surprised he wasn't going to let this rare chance escape, so after shifting his one very large pile into two smaller, but still large piles and then handed one of them to Yuuri. Yuuri thanked him and sat down at the large table in front of Gwendal's desk. Taking out ink and a pen he began signing the documents.

Yuuri let his mind drift as he looked over the papers. He'd come to do this, even though all of his work was done because he needed to do something that needed all of his attention. Like signing documents, he could now read without much thought so he could read documents then sign them or not without much effort but he needed his attention focused so as to not sign an inappropriate one. And Yuuri's mind did stay focused until he was halfway through his pile and his mind began to wonder. And as it did he realized something, after all this time of Wolfram getting mad, jealous and throwing the fact they were engaged in his face Wolfram had not once said that he loved Yuuri. Not once. And he was bothered by it.

Yuuri's hand paused over the piece of paper. He was shocked, he'd never realized it but now that he did he _was_ kind of let down. After all it was Wolfram, who wanted this relationship, yet he never once told him that he loved him. Yet Wolfram expected him to shower him in love, it wasn't fair. _'If Wolfram really loves me he should tell me that. I'm definitely not going to say it until he does.'_ Yuuri dropped the quill pen onto the table. Then the next thought process seemed even more out there._ Is that what all of this was about? All the rejections, all the denial and frustration he felt was because he didn't think Wolfram truly loved him? He didn't want the engagement to be an excuse; he wanted Wolfram to like him for himself? _

"Your majesty?" Gwendal's voice asked, startling Yuuri from his musing.

Yuuri turned to face Gwendal. "Yes, Gwendal?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, why?"

"Because you've been staring at the same sheet for 10 minutes now and you dropped your pen." Gwendal indicated with his own quill Yuuri's now laying on the floor. Yuuri looked down and blushed.

"Haha, so I did, thank you Gwendal." Yuuri bent over and picked up his pen, then leaned up to look at his pile and realized it was gone; there was now only one sheet left. Yuuri quickly read through it and signed it before adding it to the pile that was already signed. Yuuri picked them up and walked over to lay them on Gwendal's desk. "I guess I'm done." Gwendal looked at the pile then at Yuuri.

"So it seems, thank you your majesty that was most helpful." Gwendal also signed his last sheet and added it to the pile, before backing up his chair and walking around the table. "I suggest we head to dinner now, before the others wonder where we've gone off to." Yuuri nodded and they headed out the doors and to the dinner room Yuuri's mind still in whirl over his discovery.

…

(This next part is based a little on how a thought process may go, thus the reasons for the odd paragraphing.)

There was no way. That was the conclusion Yuuri had made on his way to the dining-room. There was no way that he wanted Wolfram to love him, that he was just over thinking things and letting Wolfram's ideas about their 'engagement' get to him, that was all.

Right?

Of course that's it, because he just wouldn't change his mind about his situation with Wolfram so suddenly.

But had it been sudden? After all he'd been repeatedly reminded how truly handsome Wolfram was. The time in the village when they'd helped the young woman, her father and brother from the those thieves trying to steal the demon stone; the first time they met; when he'd decided to save Wolfram and his men from Adlebert's spell after their engagement had happened; the time the box had opened in Caloria and Wolfram had saved him, even though there was a chance he'd fall too; when the Originator's had possessed Shinou's soul and used Wolfram's heart key to open the third box, he'd been desperate to save him; and that last call of his name had almost made him stay; only for him to return to the Demon Kingdom and the look on Wolfram's face had made his heart race. And all those time in between them; when he'd go to bed only to find an angel sleeping or the ceremonial uniforms Wolfram used or the times he was in Earth cloths and him thinking how well they fit Wolfram's style even though they couldn't be more different. The moments between them that seemed to last hours but only seconds, that rush of knowing that no matter what adventure he was going on Wolfram would be there too.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't so sudden. But that still didn't explain why he'd become increasingly aware of Wolfram the way he was. The only answer he received to his mental question was Gwendal opening the dining-room doors and Yuuri's eyes being instantly drawn to Wolfram's profile. Wolfram was standing behind Conrad's chair talking with Cheri and Greta. When he turned Yuuri's way Wolfram smiled and Yuuri's heart speed while his breath stuck; he stopped and just stared at Wolfram, he's heart thrumming in his chest so hard he couldn't hear any other noise. Wolfram looked curiously at him before walking over to him.

"Yuuri are you okay?" Yuuri just continued to stare at him, seemingly not hearing him. Wolfram was concerned now; Yuuri was acting _way_ to weird. He turned to the group of people watching them and made a decision. "I'm going to walk Yuuri to the infirmary he seems to be ill. Please begin eating without us." Wolfram turned grabbed Yuuri's unresisting hand and began to half drag him towards the infirmary. Yuuri seemed to regain his senses as they walked but he didn't say anything either, turning to look at the floor as they walked. Wolfram sped up his pace worried something was really wrong when he was jerked to a stop. Turning he looked at Yuuri.

They were in a disserted hallway, halfway between the dinning-room and the infirmary. Light was shining in through the slits in the walls, but they were still bright enough that Wolfram could see the serious look on Yuuri's face.

"Yuuri, what is it?" Wolfram felt Yuuri's grip tighten on him so he stayed quiet to see what Yuuri would do next.

Yuuri looked up into Wolfram's concerned face and said the first thing in his head. "I don't know." Wolfram looked at Yuuri and snorted.

"You are such a wimp." Then he began muttering about how Yuuri was such a wimp that he didn't even know if he was sick or not and how if Yuuri didn't even know what he was thinking how could he? Wolfram leaned forward and touched Yuuri's forehead to see if there was a fever, but there wasn't one to be found. He was also pretty sure Yuuri wasn't suffering from heat stroke because he had none of the typical signs, and it wasn't that hot out with the over clouding; and he couldn't be suffering from one of Annishina's inventions because she'd left for her home after one long argument with Gisela, Gwendal and Gunter about the usefulness of her inventions and the palace budget. So Wolfram was at a loss as to what could be affecting Yuuri to such an extent.

The whole time Wolfram had continued to look Yuuri over, the more heated Yuuri had felt, until he couldn't stand it anymore and he pushed Wolfram's hands away from him. Yuuri looked up into the hurt filled eyes and the stiffening countenance of Wolfram's profile as he backed away. "Don't back away from me Wolfram; it's not what you think. I'm just a little hot. And I need to talk to you which I can't do when your touching me, I can't think straight when you do that." Yuuri said in a rushed breath as he walked forward and grabbed Wolfram's hands in his, unconsciously rubbing his thumbs over the backs of Wolfram's hands as he held them. Wolfram was completely confused at the actions Yuuri was showing, but the soothing feel of Yuuri's hands in his cooled the temper that had risen in defense of his hurt feelings.

"Then what is it Yuuri? You're acting really strange and I don't like it." Wolfram said Yuuri just nodded his head as he went back to staring at the floor. He had too many thoughts rolling around in his head and to many feelings filling his body to really get himself under control. Feeling Wolfram's increased frustration, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Wolfram why have you never told me you love me?" Yuuri froze, that was definitely the stupidest thing he could have said. Wolfram just looked at him, he was speechlessly.

"What?"

"Why haven't you told me you loved me?" Yuuri repeated automatically and mentally began to slap himself. Why couldn't he just shut up? Yuuri looked at Wolfram's blank face and his heart dropped into the acid of his stomach. Letting go of Wolfram's hands Yuuri began to walk around him and head for a dark corner to sulk in. He'd gotten about four steps around Wolfram when Wolfram regained enough sense to reply.

"Because I didn't think you'd want me to say it, not that it was really necessary I've proven myself multiple times through my actions. Besides you'd have only denied them the way you have everything else." Wolfram answered plain and simple. Yuuri stopped and turned.

"Do you?" He asked.

"Do I what?"Wolfram asked.

"Love me." Yuuri answered. He turned fully around to face Wolfram, an unknown look of hope on his face. Wolfram was stunned; he wasn't sure what the look on Yuuri's face could mean. This whole situation had thrown him for a loop.

"Of course I do, Wimp. Shouldn't that be obvious?" Wolfram stated.

"Then say it." Yuuri wasn't sure why he suddenly needed Wolfram to tell him, but it seemed really important all of a sudden.

Wolfram looked at him for a second, then he straightened walked forward and grabbed Yuuri's face between his hands. Yuuri realized that they were about the same height, yet he was still a bit taller so when Wolfram's face came so close to his own Wolfram had to look up at him a little. Wolfram's countenance was serious as he looked straight into Yuuri's eyes as he said. "I love you Yuuri." Yuuri's heart about exploded as warm heat rushed through him on waves of giggly feelings and making him feel light as air.

"Say it again?" Yuuri asked as he looked right into Wolfram's eyes again, they appeared closer now.

"I love you." Wolfram answered.

"Again." Yuuri was getting closer and closer.

"Yuuri, why do I have to keep saying I love y-?" Wolfram's angered voice was stopped when Yuuri bent forwards and brushed their lips together. Yuuri didn't know why he was doing this, it was all so crazy. He was not gay, he did not like boys he liked girls because he was straight. But why was he feeling so happy right now, as his arms wrapped around Wolfram's trim waist bringing them closer, as Wolfram's arms traveled up from his face to around his neck; their kiss deepening even more.

They kissed for several moments until air was necessary and they backed away. Yuuri looked into the semi-dazed look on Wolfram's face and a different kind of heat from before rushed through him; different even from the feeling of embarrassment that he often felt in Wolfram's presence. This was something empowering and strong. Yuuri brought his head down and pecked Wolfram's warm soft lips once more, deepening it slowly but with more confidence as the heat increased.

Unsure how long they'd been kissing in the hallway Yuuri moved away from Wolfram. Wolfram's clothes were rumpled as was his hair from Yuuri's hands but his own uniform was the same. Wolfram was looking right into Yuuri's eyes; he was completely confused right now. He was happy about the kisses but what was going on with Yuuri.

"Yuuri, what is going on with you?"

"I don't know, Wolfram. I- I'm not sure." Yuuri said as he looked into Wolfram's face. "I've never felt this confused about how I feel before and I'm really lost with why I did that but I'm also really happy and…I don't know." Yuuri said. Wolfram just looked at him and then he asked him some questions.

"Has your heart been racing when I'm with you and you watch me?" Yuuri raised a brow, giving an 'uh?' expression. "Just answer yes or no."

"Yes." Yuuri answered to the command in Wolfram's voice.

"Are you hot or warm when I touch you and you're brain seems to fog over till you can't think straight?"

"Yes."

"Are you happy to be around me even though we get on each other's nerves?"

"Yes."

"Do you miss me when you're gone, and wonder what I'm up too when you're not here?"

"Yes."

"Do you catch yourself turning to tell me things only to realize I'm not there, and sometimes you can hear my voice when you're wondering what to do?"

"Yes."

"Did you enjoy kissing me?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." Yuuri answered before he could stop himself. "Wait that was a trick question Wolfram I'm not gay and you know it."

Wolfram nodded, "and neither was I until I met you. And you're still the only guy that I feel attraction to. What about you, have you ever found another guy or girl that you felt was more attractive than me?" Yuuri thought about it.

"No." Wolfram then smiled the serious look he'd had during his questioning now gone.

"Then that means you love me, no matter what gender I am. Just like I love you no matter how wimpy or what gender you are."

"What, but?" Yuuri started but Wolfram kissed him quickly and Yuuri felt his hesitation vanish. He began to kiss Wolfram back.

It was getting a little steamy when they drew apart. Wolfram was smiling and Yuuri was just looking at Wolfram, a veil seemingly to lift from his eyes as Wolfram came into a new light, and suddenly Yuuri's mind cleared.

He loved Wolfram, had grown to love him over the last year or so, slowly and even though he'd denied it every step of the way. He wasn't gay but he wasn't straight either, he was in love with Wolfram and it was alright. Yuuri looked down into Wolfram's eyes and touched his beloved face.

"Wolfram," Yuuri whispered. Wolfram grinned.

"Yuuri?" Yuuri trailed his finger over the smooth cheek. He leaned down gave a swift peck and then leaned back to say.

"I love you Wolfram," Yuuri said and Wolfram's face brightened from the inside out. "And I can finally say it. I love you." Yuuri leaned down and kissed him again.

This time the two of them kissed until they were interrupted by a slightly embarrassed cough. The two of them turned to see behind Wolfram. There stood two of Wolfram's officers, who were blushing at the sight of their commander in a make out session with their king. Wolfram turned to face them straightening his cloths as he did.

"What is it?" He commanded. The two straightened into attention at Wolfram's command.

"Sir, we just came to find you." The shorter of the two stepped forward and handed a small file to Wolfram. "These are the updates you commanded for the wall sir." Wolfram grabbed the file and the officer stepped back, Wolfram looked through it quickly before nodding.

"Good, continue with the work schedule. You're dismissed."

The officer's saluted and then turned heel and walked back down the corridor. Wolfram turned back towards Yuuri and a blush sprang forward. Wolfram's composure fell apart as the implications of what just happened would have, lord it was going to be embarrassing tomorrow.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked concern pushing away his own embarrassment. Wolfram looked at Yuuri.

"You better be ready to marry me Yuuri, because once brother and mother hear about this they are going to start planning the wedding whether you like it or not." Wolfram answered brushing a hand through his hair. Yuuri's face blanched. Oh boy, now what had he gotten himself into?

….The End…..

Here is the first chapter, see what you think and review. Depending on reviews this as of now one shot may turn into a two shot. No flames. I know it seemed a little rushed towards the end, but it's because I'm not sure whether I should write another chapter or not. Thanks for reading

BlackDove of Blessings

Because so many people sent me emails saying that they wanted another chapter, I think I'm going to go ahead and write another one. So if you like it, please tell me. And thanks to all of you who wrote, I'm just sorry it took so long. I've been really busy and wasn't sure which direction I wanted this story to go in.

Thanks

BlackDove of Blessings


End file.
